The Big Bang Theory
by BlowMyHeartUp
Summary: Mikey sees a story on the news and can't resist teasing Donnie about it, but Donnie gets the last laugh


_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT._

_Just a short dialogue. I don't know why I did it with just dialogue, but here it is... It just happened. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>"Donnie!"<p>

"Mikey! I told you not to come charging in here like that! I'm in the middle of a very delicate-"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Say what now?"

"Dude, don't look at me like that! It totally doesn't matter if it's delicate or anything…"

"Yes it does, Mikey. If I put too much of this powder into this liquid, the lab kind of wouldn't exist anymore."

"Nope! You're wrong! Totally wrong!"

"Mikey, I don't have time for this. I think I know whether I'm right, okay? I've done enough planning for this."

"Nu-uh! You've _always _been wrong!"

"Well, you're obviously not going to let me do this until you've told me what you want to tell me, so go on. What is it?"

"Science is wrong."

"Mikey, seriously… I don't have _time _for-"

"Dude, _I'm _serious! Look!"

"Gak! Wait, I can't leave the-"

"Aw, c'mon, Donnie, two seconds can't hurt!"

"But-"

"_Watch!_"

"… are saying that a beam of neutrinos were sent 500 miles from CERN to a laboratory in Italy has had a quite staggering result. They found that the particles got there 60 billionths of a second quicker than the light speed limit allowed. 15,000 neutrinos were detected and the results collated over three years, which means it is unlikely to be a one off. The scientists say the result may be a mistake but they also say they can't see where they might have gone wrong. If the result are correct, they have discovered something truly extraordinary. If things can travel faster than light, the Universe cannot be as physics has described for 106 years."

"Wha-? But? Mikey is this a prank?"

"Oh yeah, dude, I just totally asked my friends at the news channel to film all this and like air it across the whole world, just to prank you. Would have gotten away with it too if it weren't you meddling kids!"

"Ha-ha-ha… Very funny…"

"Told you you're wrong."

"Pfft… it's a mistake, Mikey… there'll be another news report next week about how they re-tested and realised it was just an error."

"Dude, life as we know it has totally just changed. Science has moved on and so should you!"

"Wha-? Mikey, you've been watching too much daytime TV."

"You're still wrong."

"No… no I'm not…"

"You _are _though. The news people said so!"

"If the news people said the whole world is orange, would you believe them?"

"One, that would be totally awesome, and two, yeah I so would! You know, I bet Einstein's accepted that he didn't know what he was talking about, so you should too."

"Mikey… Einstein died fifty six years ago."

"He did? Oh… that's sad…"

"Yes it is. And you know what else is sad?"

"What?"

"Your skateboard is on the table right next to the highly explosive experiment I was in the middle of. Want to test a theory?"

"Uhhh… okay?"

"If you're right about me being wrong, then nothing will happen, but in about… oh… say about, I dunno, thirty seconds, we hear an explosion coming from the general direction of my lab, then I'm right and you're wrong and you'll have just lost a skateboard."

"Uhh… dude, won't you lose your lab too?"

"Luckily for me, I'm not using large quantities of this stuff… Hey, don't look so worried, Mikey, or are you scared you're not right, huh?"

"Hey, I'm not scared! Bring it on, bro!"

"Alright… Hmm… I'd say there's bout fifteen seconds left. Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve…"

"Uhhh… Donnie, your lab's hissing…"

"Eleven, ten, nine, eight…"

"I smell smoke, dude! No! I take it back, I take it back!"

"Seven, six, five, four…"

"Eep! My skateboard! Dude, do something! Stop laughing! It's totally not funny!"

"Three, two, one…"

**BANG!**

"NOOOOO!"

"Yep. Looks like I was right."

"How could you! It's totally not funny! My skateboard! Dude you-"

"Mikey calm down! Geeze…"

"Wha-! Don't tell me to just calm down!"

"I was joking… your skateboard's nowhere near the experiment…"

"My skateboard is… what!"

"Your skateboard is nowhere near the experiment. And besides, I would never use big enough quantities to cause an explosion so big inside the lair."

"It lives! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being evil!"

"Can I go now? Am I right?"

"Ugh, fine, you're right. Yeah, you can go… but wait!"

"Yes?"

"If you don't make explosions that big inside the lair… then where do you make them?"

"Oh no, Mikey… no, no, no, I am _not _taking you to see that."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeaase?"

"No."

"Please!"

"NO!"

* * *

><p><em>Donnie totally ended up taking Mikey to see where he experiments with the big explosions ;)<em>


End file.
